


Alternate Universe Ficlet Dump

by christinchen



Category: Eureka (TV), Merlin (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: Alternate Universe Prompt: VampireTochwood: Jack/Ianto





	1. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe Prompt: Vampire
> 
> Tochwood: Jack/Ianto

"You're feeding him _pizza_?!" Owen yelled loudly through the HUB.  
But Jack only paused for a moment on his way to his office.  
"He _likes_ pizza!"

Owen's eyes wandered over to where Ianto was sitting on the sofa right under the Torchwood sign, happily munching a piece of pepperoni pizza. He looked up confused when he heard them yelling, his eyes going black for a moment before returning to their natural blue color, with a blink. Then he went back to eating his pizza with gusto, liking his lips and fangs to savor the taste.


	2. Yeomen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe Prompt: Yeomen - medieval farmers
> 
> Merlin: Arthur/Merlin

Arthur laughed when Merlin entered the small room of their cottage, his hair decorated with pieces of hay.  
"What happened?" he asked once he calmed himself down a bit. But Merlin only glared at him.  
"Who did you piss off this time?" Arthur laughed, clearly remembering the incident with the miller down the road. 

"It wasn't even my fault!" Merlin exclaimed at that with a pout.  
Arthur stepped closer, starting to pick the hay out of Merlin's hair, while he let him rant.  
"He did it on purpose! He just can't stand me!"

"Who?" Arthur knew about quite a few of the farmers that had a ongoing quarrel with his young sorcerer.

"Edwin!" Merlin spat, looking at him miserably.

This time Arthur couldn't control his laughter any longer. "The goat?!"


	3. Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe Prompt: Apocalypse/Crossover
> 
> Eureka: Jack/Nathan

Jack pressed his back deeper into the wall behind him, his breathing was ragged, pain and adrenalin shooting through his body. 

"Fuck" Nathan breathed softly, his body pressed close to Jack's own.

"This is all your fault, you know." Jack whispered, keeping his voice low, to not draw any attention to them. 

"I know." Nathan's breath was hot against his face, he could feel the other man's heart beating fast in his chest, even through the layers of clothing that separated them. 

Jack could hear the heavy footsteps nearing. 

Nathan lifted his gun next to him, handing him another round of bullets.   
"Ready?" he asked breath ghosting over his ear.

"Let's go." was Jack's only answer, before loading his gun and pressing his lips to Nathan's in a quick kiss.

They stepped out into the open, firing their guns, the bullets recoiling off their enemies. 

"You are not compatible. You will be deleted." rung their voices through the air.


End file.
